


Just Once

by Marty (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Sex Toys, Smuppet - Freeform, Smuppet Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Marty





	Just Once

“Just- just once?” The only time you ever hear Bro Strider stutter or even pause in his words is when he’s trying to proposition you with a smuppet. You can’t count how many times you’ve said ‘no,’ and yet he always asks. He’s got a smuppet in his hand, too, and he’s holding it out towards you. The fact that he seems to have made one specifically in your favorite shade of blue makes it harder to consider saying no this time. He wants this. “Maybe you’ll like it or something, I don’t know. Please, John? If you don’t like it I’ll quit asking.” He’s intent on this. You stay silent a moment, turning the thought over in your mind. What would you even do with the thing? You suppose he’d have to help you out with that or something.

You shift your weight to the other foot, probably looking more than a little uncomfortable. He drops the arm holding the smuppet out to his side, as though trying to hide the toy. “If… You don’t want to, you don’t have to.” You can hear it clear as day in his voice—a tone that says, ‘I understand if you don’t want to, but I really want you to.’

After another long moment of what can probably be considered hesitation, you finally crack. “Alright, sure,” you say quietly. “Not like it can hurt to try.”

He kisses you on the mouth and wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you flush against him. When he pulls away from the kiss, he takes your hand and pulls you into his bedroom. Which still happens to be the living room.

You can only hope that Dave doesn’t come home in the middle of this.

You find yourself being shy and almost a little bit awkward as he sits you down on the futon so that you’re facing him while he sits at the other end. He passes you the smuppet, the blue one, and you turn it over in your hands, almost like you’re just feeling the weight of it.

This alone seems to get him hot and bothered. His jeans are already unzipped and he’s already got his dick in his hand and he’s already hard, and it seems like the fact that you even agreed to do this got him that way. You bring a hand up to grip the base of that nose which you’re pretty sure isn’t supposed to be a nose anyway, and he lets out a little noise as you begin to move your hand along the soft material, still gripping only gently.

“Squeeze it,” he whispers, and you watch him bite his lip. You do as he asks and it lets out this obscenely loud squeaking noise. You have a feeling Jade’s dog would love these things, despite the fact that a dog walking around with a smuppet in its mouth would look beyond wrong. His hand jerks upward at the squeak and he groans.

You decide to try something different, then. He’s watching you closely as you hold the smuppet around the middle with one hand, at the base of the nose with the other. You begin to press that impudent and plush rump down against yourself as you start to suck on the nose and, from the sounds of it, he’s going to lose it soon. You let your eyes slip shut and take more of its nose into your mouth, sucking on it as you rut up against it.

Alright, so you can maybe see the appeal in these things.

You let out a moan that you’re fairly sure is befitting of a porn star as you take the smuppet’s nose as far into your mouth as you can, then you hear him gasp and grunt and when you open your eyes he’s leaned back and panting and you let go of the smuppet, crawling over to him and kissing him hard on the mouth.

“Fuck, John,” he groans softly. He seems embarrassed, and he wraps one arm around your waist, kissing you back. “I’m sorry,” he mutters into the kiss. You begin to shove your jeans and boxers down on your hips, exposing your ass first, and he slides his hand down, giving it a firm grab. You kiss him harder, pants and boxers shoved down past your knees and onto the floor, then climb into his lap, straddling him and grinding down against him hard. He doesn’t push back against you, and you break the kiss so he can speak.

“Do me a favor.”

“Mm?”

“Grab the smuppet again.”

You do as he asks you to, leaning backwards and reaching down to the floor, grabbing the smuppet from where it fell. He shifts a bit, and you take that as a cue to get off his lap. You sit, then, watching as he stands and removes his clothes, sunglasses first. You do the same, setting your glasses beside his on the coffee table, catching the small bottle of lube he throws your way.

Then he’s in front of you, on the couch, on his knees, facing the opposite way. Then he bends over, and that’s when it clicks with you.

You’re going to put this smuppet’s nose in his ass.

You’re fairly sure you can feel your face get hot, and you shift a little bit on the couch so you’re more comfortable, then cover your fingers in lube.

You can’t remember a time when Bro has been submissive at all.

You can’t deny that you like it.

When you push the first finger in, you’re almost a little surprised that it slides in easily, then you remember that he sort of does sell sex toys for a living and he obviously uses them on himself.

You push the second in and he gasps, pushing back against your hand.

“Just use the smuppet,” he breathes, pulling away a little bit.

You take a deep breath and cover the puppet’s nose in more than enough lube, then push it against Bro’s entrance, heart pounding at the sound he makes when you push it in. With your free hand, you grab your own dick, wondering how it’s even possible to feel so aroused at this. As you start to work at a steady pace with the smuppet, you feel him start to arch back against you in time with your small, shallow thrusts. He’s moaning loud, mostly moaning your name, and you can feel yourself getting close, so close, and he shifts so that he can grab his own dick while you’re doing this, and you’re almost frozen where you sit, staring at what you have before you, and then you’re gone, pushing the smuppet into him hard and coming harder thanks to the sound he makes when you do. He’s coming, too, and you realize belatedly that you’ve probably just stained his bedsheets.

He doesn’t seem to care as he turns to you, wraps you in his arms, and presses his lips against yours. He gently guides you backwards to the end of the couch, then lays down, bringing a comforter up to wrap it around you both.

“So maybe that was…” There’s a long pause before you speak again. “More interesting than I thought it would be.”

“Better than you thought?” He asks, and you just nod silently.

“I think we might… Have to do that again.” You’re still holding the smuppet and you give its slick nose a squeeze, bucking against him just as it squeaks. He rolls his eyes at you and takes it from your hands, dropping it on the floor.

“Let’s just nap,” he whispers, and you nod again, wrapping your arms around his waist and pulling yourself closer to him.

A nap sounds good. You close your eyes and you aren’t sure how long it takes you to get to sleep, but it doesn’t matter so much.

Your name is John Egbert and you have discovered that you very much enjoy using smuppets.


End file.
